


Чужие игры - чужие правила

by Finkay, LoBeliever



Category: Star Trek
Genre: AU, Action, Alternate Universe, Dressing, Evil, Fights, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finkay/pseuds/Finkay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoBeliever/pseuds/LoBeliever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История порой полна неожиданных поворотов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чужие игры - чужие правила

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Lady_Terry  
> Написан на "Star Trek Reverse - 2012" по заявке _Marius-san_ на арт "Спина к спине"

 

_Это не наши правила. Мы их не писали, так что нет смысла читать.  
(с) х/ф “Правила виноделов”_

Паша чувствует себя удивительно бодро, несмотря на всего пару часов сна. Он рассматривает свое отражение в зеркале на предмет заметных свидетельств бурной ночи. Не то чтобы он смущался подобных вещей, скорее, считал их неподходящими своему образу. К счастью, единственная сильная царапина скроется под одеждой. Главное, эту одежду собрать.  
Вид каюты - зрелище не для слабонервных. Ночь удалась на славу. И Паша рад, что на корабле нет свисающих с потолка светильников, иначе кто знает, где бы обнаружились его штаны.  
Чехов увлечен игрой в прятки с собственными вещами, поэтому даже не замечает того, что Элен проснулась.  
-Доброе утро, - сонно тянет она.  
\- Доброе утро, - выговаривает Павел, бросая на нее быстрый взгляд.  
Девушка лежит на боку поверх измятого покрывала, не стесняясь своей наготы. На него она смотрит, откровенно наслаждаясь.  
\- Вечером бета-смена устраивает спектакль. Понимаю, это самодеятельность, но я подумала, мы могли бы сходить? - говорит девушка, и Пашу словно током бьет.  
\- Не получится, - жестко отвечает он. Полностью уверенный, что этого резкого тона девушке хватит, чтобы понять – за ответом скрывается не только отказ от этого вечера, но и от дальнейших совместных вечеров.  
\- А завтра? – спрашивает Элен, все еще воодушевленная прошедшей ночью.  
Жаль. Говорить прямо он не любит. Это задевает. Их.  
Чехов поправляет свитер, убеждается, что выглядит достойно, и поворачивается к ней.  
\- И завтра тоже. И вообще.  
Теперь это не только тон голоса, но еще взгляд и чуть надменная улыбка. Лучше так. Рубить надо сразу, а не по чуть-чуть.  
Элен несколько мгновений растерянно моргает и будто не знает, куда деть руки, а затем стремительно прячется под одеяло.  
Паша не уходит – надо убедиться, что она точно поняла. Девушка смотрит на него обреченно и в то же время с надеждой, как собака, преданная своим честным хозяином. В ее глазах слезы, но ни слезинки не скатывается по щекам.  
\- Я тебя люблю, - выговаривает она, давясь комком слез, вставшим в горле.  
Сильная, не плачет. Такой Чехову было бы не обидно проиграть. Только вот он не проигрывает. Никогда.  
\- Это не имеет значения, - отрезает он.  
Павел выходит из каюты, проклиная себя. Он никогда не доводит до момента, когда девушка расцветает в его объятиях и начинает искренне верить, что они навсегда вместе. Это не нужно ему и он не может этого обещать. Поэтому раз за разом он старается вовремя пресечь грань, уйти до того, как кто-то начнет страдать.  
Элен не дурна собой, не глупа и в постели просто божественна. Поэтому он разрешил себе быть с ней чуть дольше, нежели того позволял четко выверенный план, давно оправдавший себя, просчитанное количество ненужных ему свиданий и такое же количество ночей, после которых все обоюдно удовлетворены, никому не больно и можно уйти, не оглядываясь.  
Но, к счастью, пришло время распрощаться и с ней. Наверняка, скоро она решит, что быть с ним не так престижно и хорошо, как ей казалось. В итоге все и всегда так решали.  
Кроме доктора МакКоя, конечно.  
Паша не успевает поразмыслить на эту тему. Обещавшая быть томной и сонной вахта начинается с сигнала красной тревоги.

* * *

\- Два корабля, сэр. Стоят на месте, - объявляет сидящий за пультом Сулу.

\- Лейтенант Ухура, связь?  
\- Не отвечают, сэр.  
\- Еще раз, лейтенант. Спок?  
\- Корабль принадлежит к неизвестному типу, капитан. Сканеры не зафиксировали на его борту никакой формы жизни.  
Кирк внимательно вглядывается в едва заметные неподвижные точки на полотне экрана, в то время как Павел поспешно занимает свое место.  
Еще вчера Элен жаловалась, что на корабле ничего не происходит, и они, будто выкинутый в космос мусор, бесцельно бороздят пространство. Может быть, Чехов был и прав, назвав ее умной, вот только раздражала она вне постели не меньше, чем блистала интеллектом.  
\- Ситуация?  
\- Стабильно, сэр.  
\- Чехов, рассчитайте курс, чтобы мы обошли ее по дуге.  
\- Есть, сэр.  
Энсин склоняется над мониторами, когда корабль встряхивает. Раз, два.  
\- Что это, Спок? – кричит сквозь шум Кирк. – Они дали в нас залп?  
\- Неизвестно, капитан. Предположительно это энергетически разряд.  
\- Скотти, повреждения?  
\- Минимальные. Но если произойдет повторный скачок мощностей, цепи не выдержат.  
Второй удар такой же неожиданный, как и первый. Оборудование вспыхивает фейерверком, и с треском лопаются кнопки. Приборная панель, над которой склонился Павел, искрит и что-то мелкое, похожее на надоедливых насекомых, попадает в глаза. Чехов едва сдерживается, чтобы не закричать от адской боли, сильнее сжимая кулаки и оставляя кровавые полумесяцы, на ладонях. Боль не отрезвляет, не заставляет почувствовать себя живым, не приносит наслаждения. Просто по закону жанра он не тот персонаж, который имеет право на страдания. Как с мониторов исчезает незнакомый корабль, он упускает.  
Кирк оказывается рядом почти мгновенно.  
\- Чехов, как вы? – капитан смотрит на него обеспокоено, по-щенячьи пытаясь заглянуть в глаза.  
\- Все в порядке, сэр.  
\- Спуститесь в лазарет, - по-отечески советует Кирк, и от этого тона Павел едва не скрипит зубами. Показная забота даже хуже, чем откровенное лицемерие. Но люди столетиями лгут друг другу, только бы не оказаться одинокими в густой человеческой массе.  
\- Спасибо, сэр.  
Покидая мостик, Чехов заставляет себя улыбнуться капитану, широко и солнечно, как он давно научился это делать, и как люди любят, чтобы им улыбались.

* * *

В лазарете как всегда пахнет стерильностью и дезинфекцией. Кажется, что любая форма жизни давно уже должна была исчезнуть отсюда. Но у мониторов возится доктор МакКой, витиевато ругаясь. Видимо здесь тоже много чего пришло в негодность от перенапряжения.

\- Доктор МакКой, - откашливается Павел показно и вежливо.  
\- Чехов, снова вы, - поворачивается к нему доктор. Он, наверное, хочет сказать что-нибудь скабрезное, но замечает неестественное состояние глаз Павла. – Садись.  
Чехов терпит. Все остальное время он только терпит манипуляции доктора. МакКой заботится о нем чересчур. Вся прелесть этой «заботы» в том, что Чехову она не нужна. Зависимость от кого-либо делает слабее, а слабость это вовсе не то, что он намерен прощать себе или кому бы то ни было. Но МакКой непреклонен. И в принципе Чехов не возражает.  
Доктор сильный и очень упрямый. Умный. Достойный. С ним интересно. И, пожалуй, на этом корабле МакКой один из самых интересных людей, которых он встречал. А еще в постели он более чем неплох. У него свои скелеты в шкафу, но Павел уже пересчитал их всех по пальцам и доктор не представляет для него угрозы. А еще перед ним ему не приходится притворяться одуванчиком.  
И такой партнер Чехову не повредит. За возможность быть собой и щенячью привязанность состоятельного мужчины он платит только тем, что не отказывает.  
\- Все, - говорит МакКой. Капли неприятно щиплют слизистую.  
\- Это надолго?  
\- Завтра пройдет. Как ты подставился?  
\- Случайность. Но согласись, я мил? – Чехов улыбается и заигрывает.  
\- В тебя влюблено пол-экипажа, - хмыкает МакКой, обнимая его за талию. – И так зря.  
Чехов позволяет ему целовать себя.  
Их привычный полу-флирт прерывает вызов коммуникатора в лазарете. МакКой отвечает.  
\- Боунс, собери всю информацию о повреждениях в лазарете, - голос капитана на грани ненависти.  
Вообще Кирк нравится Чехову – у него есть стержень, но излишняя любовь к своему кораблю, это все-таки тоже слабость. И именно за нее он когда-нибудь поплатится. И уже очень скоро.  
\- Хорошо, Джим, - отвечает доктор. Чехов слышит в его голосе неуверенность. МакКой как собачка – много лает, но быстро привязывается к людям. На этом корабле они всего полгода, но Леонард уже считает некоторых членов экипажа своими друзьями. Медсестру Кристину, например, чей профессионализм вызывает у него восхищение. Или Скотти, который, наверное, тоже знал бы все секреты доктора, если бы кто-то из них хоть что-нибудь помнил наутро после совместных пьянок. А капитан и вовсе возвел его в статус лучшего друга, наградив даже этим странным прозвищем – Боунс.  
\- Ты не подведешь меня? – сомневается Чехов.  
\- Нет, - отвечает МакКой, не глядя на него. - Ты же знаешь.  
\- Это меня и пугает, - вздыхает Чехов. – Так как ты думаешь, в чем проблема?  
\- Я понятия не имею. Команды программировал ты..  
По всем признакам должна была сработать система эвакуации. Сигнал так и не прозвучал. Еще есть немного времени. Затянут – все поймут, что что-то не так и кинутся проверять систему.  
\- Придется менять все вручную, - решает Чехов.  
\- Слишком рискованно.  
\- У тебя есть варианты? – огрызается Чехов.  
МакКой отправляет данные о повреждениях в лазарете. Они не соответствуют реальности и сильно преувеличены, но чем больше Кирк будет разбираться с ними, тем лучше.

* * *

\- Во всей этой истории мне больше всего жалко Скотти, - говорит МакКой.

\- Вся проблема в том, что тебе всегда кого-то жалко, - бросает Чехов. Его акцент удивительным образом исчез. Он всегда исчезает, когда играть больше нет смысла или когда он нервничает.  
Сейчас, скорее, второе. Они в самом сердце корабля, где МакКой вытаскивает маленькие платы из главного процессора. Их записывал Чехов, но, несмотря на его мальчишеские руки, чтобы суметь правильно распределить их, нужен или Скотти, или хирург.  
\- Он будет винить себя, - уточняет доктор. – В целом мне тоже все равно. Совокупность людей и зверей всех видов и жанров с постоянными болячками во всех частях тела, мне однозначно надоела.  
Он не притворяется. Чехов иногда думает, что МакКой, спасая жизни, расстраивается, что они не умерли до того, как успели попасть к нему.  
\- У нас будет возможность отдохнуть.  
Он и сам устал от этого полугодового полета за неизведанным. Учитывая, что никто не мог сравниться с капитаном по части влезания во всякие передряги, это была слишком уж отчаянная миссия, и браться за нее теперь казалось не очень хорошей идеей. К счастью, Чехов был не меньшим везунчиком - получить только несколько вывихов и пару сломанных ребер там, где лег десяток человек из службы безопасности – это тоже удача.  
Поэтому Павел не сомневается – еще сутки, и они будут попивать виски где-нибудь на отдаленной от Федерации планете. И он даже, так и быть, разрешит доктору побыть сверху.

* * *

Чехов возвращается на мостик с бинтом на голове. Для эффекта.

\- Все в порядке, энсин? – вежливо интересуется капитан, чем снова вызывает приступ тошноты к этой идиллии.  
\- Да, ничего серьезного, - отвечает Чехов на автомате. И улыбается Сулу, устраиваясь рядом.  
Он мысленно отсчитывает секунды. Если через десять…  
В это мгновенье мониторы вновь вспыхивают красным. Монитор Спока лопается, заставляя вулканца отшатнуться.  
\- Опасность взрыва, - докладывает компьютер. – Рекомендована эвакуация.  
Чехов едва сдерживается, чтобы не сказать вслух «наконец-то».  
Страшно было представить, что их долгий и кропотливый план провалится из-за неправильно запрограммированной платы. А главное – и обвинить будет некого.  
На коммуникатор приходят сразу десять сообщений. Пустых, но он понимает, что все идет по плану. Его люди на месте.  
\- Скотти, что происходит? - капитан не спешит объявлять эвакуацию.  
\- Не знаю, капитан. Технические палубы заполняются кислородом. Он, похоже, выходит из жилых помещений. Я не знаю, что из предыдущих повреждений могло это нанести.  
\- Ты можешь что-то сделать?  
\- Нет, капитан. Мы или взорвемся, или задохнемся. Я даю нам не больше десяти минут, - Скотти знает, о чем говорит.  
\- Спок?  
Старпом разводит руками. Его монитор искрится, но он колдует над соседним, сохраняя невозмутимое спокойствие.  
Все остальные на мостике чуть заметно ерзают – ждут команды к эвакуации, некоторые из молодежи, кажется, вот-вот рванут, не дождавшись. Чехов с невозможно трогательным выражением на лице периодически оборачивается на капитана - ждет распоряжений.  
Еще минута раздумий – на мостике появляется МакКой.  
\- Джим, ты сдурел? Почему ты не объявляешь эвакуацию?  
Доктор отлично играет свою роль вредного, но заботливого друга.  
\- Тут что-то не так, Боунс, - бормочет капитан.  
Черт. Он не так прост. Эти полчаса промедления, похоже, могут стоить им успеха.  
За всю карьеру Чехов никогда не сталкивался ни с кем, похожим на Кирка. Когда они только познакомились, Павел решил, что увести корабль из-под его носа не составит проблем, но чем дальше, тем больше выяснялось, что Кирк единственный, с кем фокус может не пройти.  
Полгода подготовки. Неужели не получится?  
\- Ты можешь разобраться в этом потом? – настаивает доктор.  
\- Это Энтерпрайз, Боунс!  
\- А это мы, Джим! Четыре с половиной сотни человек!  
Павел улыбается про себя. Положим, до четырех с половиной сотен они не дотягивают пару десятков человек, но в этом деле лучше преувеличить. Доктор давит на больную точку. Капитан любит корабль, но своих людей он ценит больше.  
Кирк нажимает сигнал оповещения. Официальный командный.  
\- Я спущусь к Скотти, а вы уходите, - приказывает он.  
Экипаж поспешно покидает мостик.

У них очень мало времени, а на корабле их все еще на одного больше.  
Любовь капитана к своему кораблю граничит с безумием, но убивать его Чехов не хочет. Они работают без крови, и менять что-то он не намерен. Но похищать капитана Звездного Флота сродни самоубийству, хотя, как заставить его покинуть Энтерпрайз, Павел не знает.  
\- Нам надо что-то сделать, - говорит Чехов.  
\- Ну не выкидывать же его в открытый космос, - отзывается МакКой.  
\- Есть варианты? Или мы сейчас просто прекращаем операцию, начинаем сначала и застрянем тут еще непонятно на сколько, или мы избавляемся от него.  
Это не жестокость или личная прихоть Чехова. У них просто нет выхода.  
\- Я уведу его, - говорит МакКой. – Дай мне десять минут.  
\- Много. Они наверняка уже отправили корабль, чтобы собрать эвакуационные шаттлы. Мы не можем рисковать.  
\- Пять минут?  
\- Хорошо.  
Чехов уже знает, что МакКой не вернется. Единственный вариант убрать Кирка – затащить его силой в шаттл. Он послушается «лучшего друга», но утянет его за собой. Они оба это понимают, но никто из них не озвучивает мысль вслух. Павел дал ему шанс и то, что доктор хочет спасти Кирка – его личный выбор.  
Леонарду хватает трех минут – система сообщает об отделившимся шаттле.  
На корабле остается ровно то количество человек, которое должно быть.  
Чехов отдает распоряжение и Энтерпрайз срывается с места, переходя на сверхсветовую в секунды. Он готов принимать поздравления и открывать шампанское.  
Корабль успешно украден.

* * *

В одиночку управлять такой махиной, как Энтерпрайз, просто невозможно. И вместе с Чеховым на корабле несколько малявок, которым он заплатит, как только они доберутся до покупателя. Он рассчитывает на то, что капитан Кирк, который все-таки внушает уважение, кинется искать свой корабль и отобьет его. Но Чехов к тому времени уже станет богаче и будем слишком далеко, чтобы это как-то его коснулось.

Свалившийся с плеч МакКой тоже не вызывает особой жалости. Он пригодился, хотя жаль, что так скоро вышел из игры – из доктора получился неплохой преступник. Собственно, все началось с того, что Чехов случайно угнал корабль вместе с лазаретским врачом, с которым накануне отмечал очередную годовщину своего развода и сигнала об эвакуации просто не слышал. Так они и познакомились.  
Три года совместной работы были продуктивны – Чехов не может отрицать этого. Но до этого он и в одиночку неплохо справлялся.  
При всем цинизме, зла Леонарду он не желает. Глядишь, добрый доктор МакКой будет прощен и принят капитаном в штат. Кирк, судя по всему, любит собирать такие любопытные экземпляры.  
Чехов смотрит куда-то за обзорный экран. Совсем скоро он сможет немного отдохнуть. Очередная миссия выполнена, и он, салютуя самому себе, отхлебывает виски из стакана.

МакКой думает о том, как скрыться. Он может успеть сбежать на любом пролетающем мимо станции корабле до тех пор, пока управление, занимающееся расследованием, не поднимет все списки, не перепроверит каждый документ и не выяснит, что доктор Леонард МакКой самозванец.  
И, кажется, времени у него действительно много, но он в шаттле с Кирком. И это играет не в его пользу.  
Лицо Джима, следящего за ускользающим Энтерпрайз, почти бордовое. Злость захватывает капитана полностью.  
\- Я их убью, - цедит Кирк, и МакКой чувствует, как его самого сковывает холод.  
Но он тут же успокаивается. Поймать Чехова уже невозможно.

* * *

Предчувствия о неудачном выборе друзей оправдываются, когда они прибывают на станцию. МакКой не может отойти от Кирка и Спока, которые решают начать расследование самостоятельно, потому что протоколы Федерации слишком бюрократически затянуты. Дело непроизвольно откладывается в долгий ящик, несмотря на то, что на кону новейший корабль Флота. Поэтому капитан и старпом сами пытаются раздобыть списки, проверяют возможные модификации корабля и без конца дергают несчастного Скотти. Все это требует времени и сил, потому что вышестоящие не любят энтузиастов, а Кирк не намерен долго ждать.

\- Боунс, у меня в голове не укладывается, как мог кто-то увести корабль Федерации, - возмущается он и тут же впадает в уныние, такое ему несвойственное. – Это я виноват.  
\- Доктор МакКой, никто из экипажа на проверках не показался вам странным? – спрашивает Спок.  
Вопросы сыпятся один за другим. МакКой вроде бы и ни при чем, но вынужден отбивать шквал эмоций, которые так щедро расточают его «друзья». Спок ищет ответы. Кирк - сочувствие. И доктор не может остаться наедине с собой. Ему остается только подыгрывать, отсчитывая, когда же грянет гром.  
\- Ты не виноват, Джим. Люди были важнее. Всегда важнее.  
\- Спок, неужели ты думаешь, что я бы не сказал?  
Он не пытается улизнуть. Сначала потому что не может выйти из поля зрения старших офицеров, а потом - когда появляется возможность и он уже готов сорваться с места, приходит Джим, ставит на стол бутылку и ищет дружеского плеча. И больше Боунс не пытается.

* * *

\- Там был Чехов!

Кирк врывается к нему в каюту на станции в день, когда МакКою удается поспать целых пять часов вместо привычных полутора. Свет в каюте приглушенный, и он с трудом может различить эмоции на лице капитана. По внутренним часам ночь. Организм не хочет просыпаться, дорвавшись до заветной подушки, но Кирк явно не собирается принимать это в расчет.  
Он ходит перед МакКоем, который сидит на кровати, нехотя свесив с нее ноги. Уже пора в камеру или еще нет?  
\- Там осталось десять человек – все вновь прибывшие ремонтники,- продолжает Кирк. - И Чехов.  
\- А я тут причем? – осторожно решается спросить МакКой, сохраняя в голосе привычные интонации.  
\- Ты трахался с ним!  
\- С ним трахалась половина корабля, Джим.  
\- Вы пришли на корабль одновременно.  
\- Я месяцем раньше. И что?  
\- Боунс, ты должен был хоть что-то заметить.  
И в тот момент МакКою хочется рассмеяться. Кирк может предъявить ему обвинения прямо сейчас – ведь уже все как на ладони, но он чертовски наивен и слишком верит в друзей. Он не допускает даже мысли - заподозрить его.  
Он не может предположить, что когда МакКой очнулся на украденной Милори больше трех лет назад, он, почти не раздумывая, пошел за юным гением, уводящим корабли из-под носа Федерации, чтобы торговать ими.  
Чехов открыл МакКою космос с той стороны, о которой он и не догадывался. Федерация слишком легко скрывала, что происходит за ее пределами или среди тех, кто отказался присоединиться к ней. До того момента он и не предполагал, что среди звезд процветает самое настоящее пиратство. И что это может стать частью его жизни. Как сам Чехов.  
\- Ты же… Боунс, - МакКой вновь прислушался к речи Кирка. - Я прекрасно видел, что в отличие от остальных, ты для него не просто секс, он должен был быть с тобой откровеннее…  
\- Видел?- МакКой не уводит от разговора, просто Кирк затронул тему, которую он старался не поднимать даже в мыслях.  
МакКой до сих пор не знает, сколько Чехову лет. Пятнадцать или тридцать? Ему всегда было семнадцать. Вечному мальчику, одинаково умело разбивающему сердца и проворачивающему крупные сделки на черном рынке. В двадцатом веке его звали бы бизнесменом.  
Боунс до встречи с ним и подумать не мог, что его прогнившая насквозь душа еще способна на какие-то чувства. Но Павел похоже сумел пробивать сквозь толстую скорлупу. И МакКой влюбился. Не заинтересовался, а именно это глупое определение - «влюбился». Почувствовал и себя таким же семнадцатилетним. Может, потому он так легко и кинулся в авантюру, забыв о том, что Чехов меняет лошадей и на переправе.  
Когда они встретились, МакКой мог точно сказать – Павел Чехов не способен на привязанность. Но тогда он и о себе мог сказать то же самое. И потому сейчас слова Кирка вызывали не столько сомнение, сколько надежду.  
Джим улыбается по-дружески и только кивает.  
\- Думаю, подрасти он чуть, то пришел бы к тебе с вещами.  
Внутри у МакКоя кто-то переставляет мебель. Сердце с котомками никак не может найти себе удобное место. Он улыбается Джиму и готовится продолжить разговор ни о чем, но в этот момент в дверях появляется Спок, и МакКой понимает, что это приговор.  
\- Капитан, можно вас? – старпом, как всегда, очень учтив.  
\- Говори при мне, Спок, - просит Леонард. - Зачем лишняя интрига.  
\- Как скажете, доктор, - вежливо отвечает вулканец, очевидно с уважением принимая смелость Боунса. - Или вы не доктор?

* * *

Это же утро Маккой встречает в камере предварительного заключения на станции. Кирк приходит под вечер. Он не снимает лазерную сетку, стоит за ней. Электрические разряды освещают его лицо, но его тяжело узнать. Друзей он в самом деле ценит, и МакКою трудно представить, что он испытывает от его предательства.

\- Последний раз доктор Леонард МакКой упоминается в списках медицинского персонала корабля Милори, - говорит Джим. - Корабль был похищен, вероятно, впоследствии продан. Доктор считается пропавшим без вести.  
\- Знаешь, мне не приходило в голову менять имя, потому что за последние три года никто и никогда не рискнул порыться глубже и проверить, - отвечает МакКой, не скрывая некоторого удивления от того, что Кирку известна эта информация.  
\- Спок большой специалист по информации.  
\- И по засосам, - задумчиво добавляет МакКой.  
Кирк демонстративно поднимает ворот рубашки, скрывая под ним явные следы губ и зубов.  
\- А Чехов? О нем нет никакой информации, - спрашивает Джим.  
\- Ты ошибался, когда говорил, что он должен быть откровенным со мной. Я не знаю, Джим. Для меня он такой же мальчик – Паша Чехов с жутким акцентом. На самом деле, акцента нет, но он точно родом из России. Я не знаю, как его настоящее имя. Хотя подозреваю, что он не лжет, просто умело удаляет информацию о себе из всех баз перед каждым новым заданием. Сам видишь – и обо мне со времен общения с ним нигде ничего нет.  
\- И ты доверял ему?  
\- Мне нечего было терять. Он мог предложить что-то интереснее, чем загнивание в собственном дерьме.  
\- Он забрал тебя вместе с Милори? – спрашивает он.  
\- Сегодня это уже не имеет значения, - отзывается МакКой.  
\- Тогда нечего и скрывать, - в голосе Кирка просьба.  
МакКой вспоминает подробности с трудом. Жизни до Чехова словно и не было. Милори была крохотным разведывательным судном, совершающим марш-броски на небольшие расстояния. Врач там был нужен скорее для галочки, нежели для пользы. МакКой до этого никогда не летал. Он работал в клинике в Сан-Франциско и уволился, когда его жена закрутила роман с его коллегой, отсудила у него квартиру и забрала дочь.  
Милори стала для него отправной точкой новой жизни, только вот он был настолько бесполезен там, что закопался в себя еще глубже. Редкие пациенты лазарета боялись его, словно молнии в открытом поле. Тогда он начал пить. Не выпивать, а именно пить. Впрочем, пьянки кончились быстро. Когда Чехов увел корабль.  
Парень пострадал. МакКой с похмелья залатал его руку. Чехов все хотел где-нибудь оставить его, но страх, что доктор может рассказать о нем, каждый раз не давал ему этого сделать. Так они и стали работать вдвоем.  
\- Энтепрайз был первым большим кораблем в его карьере, а в моей и подавно.  
\- И это ошибка. Его не возьмут, Боунс. Подумай сам – купить такой корабль, все равно, что разослать письмо во все адреса Федерации.  
\- У Чехова есть заказчик. Я не влезал в эту сторону вопроса, но речь шла о немалой сумме. Поэтому мы решили рискнуть. Нам раньше не приходилось сильно вживаться в роли. Обычно сидели тихо и не отсвечивали. Но тут – пациенты один за другим. Вечные эпидемии, ранения. Смерти. Кажется, мы попали на самый невезучий корабль. С самым везучим капитаном, - улыбается доктор. – Мы могли бы быть друзьями, Джим, при других обстоятельствах.  
\- Мы ими стали, Боунс, - улыбается Кирк. - Ты ведь с ним мог уйти, но выбрал спасти меня.  
\- Я всегда был сентиментален в душе. Кто бы еще смог провести три года с эгоистом?  
\- Я думаю, что Чехов не такой уж эгоист. Я так считал на корабле, и считаю сейчас. Ему на тебя не плевать,- уверенно говорит Кирк.  
\- Не плевать, - соглашается МакКой.

* * *

Спустя три недели МакКой усмехается этой глупой мысли. Чехову было не плевать. На него. На всех было, а на него не было. Он всегда так считал. Верил в это, даже когда Павел демонстративно доказывал обратное.

Но больше не верит. Особенно после столь долгого заключения.  
Ему повезло, что он все еще на станции. Почти что курорт по сравнению с теми местами, куда мог бы его отправить любой другой капитан, у которого увели корабль. Кирк держит его здесь практически под личной ответственностью.  
Камера не особо живописная, и большую часть времени он смотрит в потолок. Средств коммуникации его лишили – во избежание. Но вряд ли кто-то еще верит, что за ним могут прийти.  
МакКой оборачивается на звук.  
\- Что у нас сегодня на ужин, Пит?  
Охранник в эту смену, молодой веселый парень Питер, до ужаса обожает истории про пиратов. МакКоя он уверенно считает одним из них (заслуженно - уверен Боунс) и потому благосклонен и даже приносит доктору алкоголь.  
\- Секс? – полувопросительный ответ заставляет МакКоя обернуться на голос.  
По ту сторону камеры Чехов. Очень непривычный. На нем костюм тридцатых годов двадцатого века. Темно-бежевые брюки и пиджак, белоснежная рубашка, прижатая к груди подтяжками. И изящная шляпа с овальными полями. Пит, наверное, оценит, что его обошел гангстер. Не пират, конечно, но и не клингон.  
Чехов ставит бутафорский автомат около стены и копошится с системой защиты.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь? – спрашивает МакКой.  
\- По-моему, вполне очевидно, что спасаю тебя.  
\- Вот радость-то, - цедит МакКой, пытаясь подавить внутри чувство почти детского восторга, когда сбывается то, во что ты перестал верить. – А что за маскарад?  
\- Самый настоящий.  
Чехов отключает лазеры и заходит в камеру. МакКой подходит ближе и касается лба Павла ладонью, затем приподнимает веки, разглядывая зрачки.  
\- У тебя все в порядке, Паша? Ты не болен?  
\- Иди ты, - отмахивается Чехов. – Одевайся лучше.  
Он отдает доктору сумку с комплектом такого же шмотья из прошлого – правда, для него приготовлен костюм-тройка.  
\- Я не знаю, зачем ты так вырядился, но я не собираюсь. Я вообще не уверен, что куда-то хочу идти с…  
Чехов затыкает его надежно и быстро. МакКой почти давится от напора поцелуя. Павел прав – ему лучше заткнуться.  
\- Здесь сегодня маскарад. Так и не разобрался в честь чего, но какой шанс был проскочить незаметно, - объясняет Чехов, пока МакКой переодевается.  
Он вздрагивает, когда Павел проявляет непривычную для него ласку и обнимает за талию. Парню приходится подняться на носочки, но все же он дотягивается до уха доктора.  
\- Считаю, нам стоит попробовать ролевые игры.  
МакКой не успевает ответить. Мгновенное изменение Чехова прошло, и он вновь становится собой.  
\- Что дальше? – спрашивает доктор. – У нас нет ничего, кроме незаконности.  
\- У нас есть оружие.  
Чехов передает ему железный аксессуар к костюму.  
\- Настоящий? – МакКой взвешивает в руке автомат Томпсона.  
\- Модернизированный. Лазер.  
\- Похвально. Но обход каждые полчаса, мы успеем?  
\- Торопиться не придется. Доктор МакКой останется в камере. Помоги мне.  
И хотя за пестрым костюмом, олицетворяющим явно индейское племя, сложно узнать человека, МакКой все-таки находит сходство. В коридоре около камеры лежит Сулу. Улыбчивый азиат МакКою никогда не нравился, но с Павлом они дружили. Может, не только дружили? Может, поэтому и не нравился?  
Тем не менее, сейчас Хикару спит и улыбается во сне. Он пьян в стельку.  
\- Представь, даже не узнал меня, - смеется Чехов, поднимая воротник рубашки и надвигая шляпу на глаза.  
Они перетаскивают Сулу в камеру и переодевают в одежду доктора. Она велика, и приходится накинуть на рулевого одеяло, чтобы его худоба не сильно бросалась в глаза.  
\- Ему влетит.  
\- Нет, Кирк его любит. Он всех любит, судя по тебе.  
Чехов говорит это как-то непривычно, и МакКой искренне удивляется.  
\- Это ревность?  
Чехов хмыкает со знакомым доктору презрительным выражением на лице. Но переубедить МакКоя ему все равно не удается.

* * *

В этот раз у них простая задача - добраться до транспортаторной, умело лавируя среди празднующих. Никаких краж, похищений, всего-навсего небольшая прогулка из одного края станции в противоположный. Но сегодня удача не на их стороне.

В начале оказывается, что мелкие обходные пути перекрыты и добираться к платформе им предстоит через центральный коридор.  
\- “Незатейливая прогулка”? Не желаешь взять свои слава назад? - уточняет МакКой, оглядывая из-за угла бесконечную толпу праздношатающихся.  
\- Без паники, - Чехов ловко подхватывает доктора под локоть и буквально тащит волоком. МакКой едва за ним успевает, к тому же автомат все время норовит зацепиться за детали чужих костюмов. Стоит ли он на предохранителе, доктор не знает.  
Не стоит. Это выясняется, когда Чехов выжигает приборную панель в одном из ангаров. До траспортаторной всего пара кварталов, но они резко сворачивают в другую сторону.  
\- Освобождаем кого-то еще?  
\- Прихватим подарок на память.  
О чем идет речь, доктор понимает, только когда Павел достает из чрева припаркованного в ангаре корабля класса “колибри” цепочку делитиевых кристаллов.  
\- Вот теперь у нас есть билет отсюда.

Чего стоит вытащить их отсюда, доктор не знает, так же как не понимает и сам план этого юного гения, что уверенно ведет его обратно в центральный коридор, лишь на секунду притормаживая, чтобы поправить МакКою шляпу.  
\- Тебе идет, - констатирует он мимоходом, словно они действительно пришли поразвлечься, а не сбегают из-под стражи.  
Второй раз удача подводит их, когда уже, казалось бы, все позади. Три транспортаторных платформы свободны, и нужно только задать координаты, когда им на встречу выходит Джим Кирк в паре со своим помощником. Капитана в его наряде узнать почти не возможно, а вот костюм Спока не сильно отличается от вулканской церемониальной одежды, в которой он однажды спускался на планету.  
МакКой замирает, так же как замирает его сердце. Но Павла, кажется, не смущает встреча со старыми знакомыми. Он скидывает шляпу с доктора и проскальзывает мимо них. Шанса быть неузнанным у Леонарда не остается.  
\- Боунс? - только успевает удивленно уточнить Кирк, когда его помощник падает на пол, оглушенный прикладом в затылок.  
\- Всегда мечтал это сделать, - признается Чехов, направляя оружие на капитана. - Ужасный зануда.  
А потом поворачиваясь уже к доктору добавляет:  
\- Подержи его на мушке, компаре*.  
Ганкстерский слэнг? Павел видно окончательно вжился в роль, тогда как МакКой даже забывает потребовать, чтобы Кирк поднял руки. Но Чехова не смущает, подобное несоответствие. Он уверенно идет к панели транспортатора, оставляя доктору право, а, может быть, даже честь, прикрывать свою спину.  
\- Я оказался прав? Не плевать? - полушепотом интересуется Кирк, и МакКой скорее читает по губам, чем слышит его.  
Кирк полон небывалого воодушевления не смотря на то, что стоит под прицелом. МакКой не уверен, что сможет выстрелить, но это не меняет сути.  
\- Наверное, я хорошо себя зарекомендовал, - сухо отзывается доктор.  
\- Наверное, - кивает Кирк. - С тобой приятно работать, даже несмотря на вредность.  
\- Хватит комплиментов. Выруби его, - советует Чехов, указывая на капитана. - У нас нет времени.  
Но МакКой только продолжает удерживать на прицеле неподвижную фигуру Кирка, отступая к платформе. Когда луч телепорта начинает мигать над ними, доктор выкидывает оттягивающие руку оружие, на что Павел только хмыкает.

Покинув базу они оказываются на каком-то суденышке, дрейфующим на ее орбите, где Чехов отдает украденный делитий.  
\- Ты мне так дорог, МакКой, - замечает Павел, когда коренастый, лысеющий мужчина, скорее всего капитан, разглядывает кристаллы на свет.  
\- Выставишь мне потом счет, - отмахивается доктор.  
Убедившись, что Чехов сдержал слово, их перебрасывают на Энтерпрайз.  
Только или гений, или дурак мог прилететь спасать его на корабле, который уже ищет вся Федерация.

* * *

МакКой не знает плакать или смеяться, но, похоже, Кирк был абсолютно прав и насчет корабля. Чехов отдает последние распоряжения, но доктор до сих пор не имеет понятия, куда они направляются. Он вообще не понимает, куда они могут отправиться на Энтерпрайз.

\- С этой махиной не просто расстаться? – спрашивает он.  
\- Нашелся покупатель крупнее, - говорит Павел, чуть заметно нервничая. – Мне корабль не нужен - слишком большой для нас.  
\- Для нас?  
\- Для нашей работы, - поправляется Павел. – Завтра мы прибудем на место.  
\- Они не берут его, да? – не сдается МакКой.  
\- Да, они боятся. Но я нашел того, кто возьмет, чтобы распилить на части. И я с удовольствием посмотрю, как это сделают. Я вынужден скрываться на нем. Постоянно перегонять его с места на место. Если бы не он, я бы уже давно отдыхал где-нибудь на Бета-Дельфе.  
Он заметно раздражен, видимо, Энтерпрайз доставил ему немало неприятностей.  
\- И ты бы не пришел за мной, – констатирует МакКой.  
Это простая констатация факта, которая после всех этих лет уже не может его ранить. В конце концов, Павел никогда не обещал быть ему верным до конца.  
\- Я собираюсь идти спать, - игнорирует его Чехов. - Чего и тебе советую.

МакКой перехватывает его у выхода с мостика. Это тот шанс, который он не готов упустить.  
\- Кто-то говорил о ролевых играх? – уточняет он, перехватывая его ладонь.  
Чехов ухмыляется.  
\- Хотите, чтобы я был юным гангстером, доктор? – он прячет взгляд, изображая невинность. – А вы крестным отцом?  
Секс это то, что привлекает его почти всегда. Пожалуй, Чехов смог бы заниматься им на краю жерла извергающегося вулкана. Это та радость жизни, которую он не стесняется обожать. Павел умеет играть, как никто другой. Иначе бы никто не поверил им на корабле. С МакКоем он играет редко, он слишком любит быть сильнее. И поэтому его собственное предложение так нравится доктору.  
\- Хотите быть принятым в семью, молодой человек? – подыгрывает Леонард, улыбаясь.  
Чехов подносит его ладонь к губам, целует пальцы, обжигая дыханием. МакКой замирает, будто обжегся. Это уже часть игры.  
\- Еще два часа назад я думал, что никогда не увижу тебя, - говорит МакКой.  
\- А теперь мы ночью посреди капитанского мостика самого быстрого корабля Федерации в антуражных костюмах и жаждем заняться сексом, - хмыкает Чехов.  
\- Это была ваша идея, Павел. Помните?

МакКой целует его неторопливо, в настроении сегодня играть по своим правилам. Чехов пытается перехватить инициативу, увлекая доктора за собой на металлический пол мостика, дразнясь и откровенно улыбаясь. МакКой нависает над ним, целуя, а пальцы Чехова, маленькие настойчивые шпионы, гладят его спину поверх рубашки.  
Доктор не разменивается, ловко расправляясь с пуговицей и молнией на брюках Павла. Ладонь уверенно ложится на член, сжимает его и застывает.  
\- У меня только один вопрос, прежде чем ты окончательно перестанешь соображать. Почему ты вернулся?  
\- Прекращу соображать? Вы льстите себе, доктор.  
\- Так почему?  
\- Я не знаю.  
Доктор опускает руку ниже, выпуская член и проводя пальцами по внутренней стороне бедра. Павел прикусывает губу. Фыркает.  
\- А мне казалось, вы знаете даже слишком много.  
МакКой убирает ладонь, и Павел ловит выскользнувшую руку доктора за запястье, проводит языком по ее внутренней стороне, затем облизывает пальцы: указательный, безымянный, прикусывает кончик большого, водя по нему языком.  
Доктор толкает его обратно, жадно срывает с его губ вздох, впивается поцелуем, наваливаясь всем весом. Снимает с него пиджак и рубашку, не сильно борясь с подтяжками. Те податливо опускаются вдоль юного тела, позволяя доктору добраться до обнаженной кожи. Он аккуратно проводит пальцами по животу, словно впервые позволяя себе насладиться желанным видом.  
\- Так и будете смотреть? - интересуется Чехов, ухмыляясь.  
МакКой меняет тактику – касается его груди подушечками пальцев и не позволяет губам найти друг друга. Павел покрывается мурашками, смущенно прикрывая глаза. Чехов жаден до тактильных ощущений, но нежности он боится, словно за ней обещания того, чего никто из них не может дать. Поэтому Леонарду так редко выпадает возможность вести в сексе.  
Брюки Чехова наконец сброшены, и пальцы МакКоя сжимают член, а зубы добираются до соска. И Чехов закусывает губу, чтобы не проронить ни звука. Но стоит МакКою сменить пальцы на его члене на собственные влажные губы, Чехов не сдерживает стона, который эхом отдает от металлических стен, и подается вперед, не сдерживаясь больше.

Язык доктора горячий и его слишком много. Кажется, что он везде: отрывистыми движениями касается головки, скользит по стволу, не позволяет зубам слишком сильно прикусить чувствительную кожу яичек. Павел неожиданно резко вздрагивает, и доктор с причмокивающим звуком выпускает его член изо рта, на секунду приподнимается, чтобы заглянуть Чехову в лицо.  
Чехов выгибается, опираясь на локти, и трется животом, болезненно елозя возбужденным членом по так и не снятым брюкам. Он откидывает голову назад, подставляя шею.  
\- Трахни.. те меня, доктор, - фраза избитая, слишком театральная. Но Чехов раньше никогда не просил.  
Он подается вперед, целует шею доктора, пальцы пробегаются по пуговицам жилетки и рубашки, чтобы оголить Леонарда хотя бы до пояса – Павел ловок, одежду даже не приходиться рвать. Чехов трется голыми бедрами о живот любовника, чтобы выступившая смазка оставила влажную полоску на его коже. Затем чуть сползает ниже, тянет язычок молнии и очень размеренно начинает стягивать с Леонарда штаны с трусами, явно наслаждаясь процессом. Ему это не под силу, поэтому МакКой сам освобождается от мешающей одежды и ложится между ног Чехова.  
\- Иди сюда, - просит он.  
Желание ощущать полностью это тело своим, соприкоснуться, почти безгранично. Чехов, несмотря на совершенно нормальное телосложение, такой компактный, что умещается в объятиях доктора, словно в коконе, и это наводит МакКоя на совершенно ненужные сейчас мысли о защите. Он гонит их прочь, обнимает Чехова крепче, целует, кусает и охает от внезапных и весьма настойчивых прикосновений пальцев к члену.  
Он как-то совсем упустил из виду руки Павла. Чехов сжимает его член, будто он здесь вообще не причем, позволяя целовать себя.  
\- Думаешь, что переиграешь меня? - шепчет МакКой и проходится языком по красному следу собственных зубов на плече Паши.  
\- Я не хочу играть, - голос у Чехова одурманенный.  
МакКой чуть приподнимается, пальцами касается ягодиц Чехова, раздвигая их. Паша вздрагивает и порывисто хватает доктора за плечи, словно боясь упасть.  
\- Ты дрожишь.  
Доктор не понимает, колотит Чехова от прохлады помещения или это напрямую связано с тем, чем они занимаются.  
\- Ты тоже.

Пойманный на собственной неуверенности, МакКой не сдерживается, жестко сжимает ягодицы Чехова и агрессивно кусает шею. Их члены трутся друг о друга, и Чехов, только что дрожащий, теперь громко и удовлетворенно стонет.  
МакКой демонстративно облизывает пальцы. Вначале средний, потом указательный.Павел смотрит на его руку заворожено. Но вместо того чтобы приподнять бедра, он приподнимается сам, тянется к ладони МакКоя и облизывает его пальцы еще раз. Сразу оба. Доктор едва заметно улыбается, отбирая руку, и мягко закидывает ногу Чехова себе на плечо. Павел прикрывает глаза и подвигается ближе.  
МакКой вводит в него пальцы, издевательски медленно, хотя прекрасно видит, что Чехов на пределе, но он так невыносимо прекрасен в этом своей желании, что хочется продлить его агонию еще немного. Павел не отводит взгляд, но осмысленности в нем почти уже нет.  
Доктор закидывает на другое плечо вторую ногу юноши, касаясь губами косточки на щиколотке. Павел сглатывает. МакКой нагибается, почти ложится на грудь Павла, сгибая того, как тряпичную куклу, целует изодранные в кровь губы и аккуратно касается головкой входа, надавливая. Его член достаточно влажный от слюны и естественной смазки, но все же этого не достаточно, чтобы войти сразу, резко, как хочется.  
Теперь они смотрят друг на друга в упор, и Павел цепляется за его шею, двигает бедрами. МакКой чуть тащит его на себя. И толкается глубже, почти до конца. Так, что у самого темнеет в глазах.

Каждый толчок приносит удовольствие и боль. МакКой тяжело дышит. Волосы у него уже мокрые, челка липнет ко лбу, а по виску стекает капля. Чехов ловит ее на кончик языка, и доктор входит в него еще сильнее. Еще больше удовольствия и боли. Павел шипит чуть слышно, просто пропуская воздух сквозь зубы, кладя ладонь на затылок МакКоя, пододвигая ближе. Целует в переносицу, в кончик носа, а затем широким движением облизывает скулу, щеку и ухо, начиная с жесткого хрящика. Доктор немного опускает его, меняя угол, и следующий толчок вырывает уже не стон, а крик. Павел скрещивает щиколотки у него за шеей, чтобы удержаться. Доктор движется все резче, выходя почти до конца, а затем подаваясь вперед.  
Горячо. Ощущение, выносящее последние остатки разума. МакКою горячо, обжигающе, невероятно. Чехов под ним влажный, скользкий от пота, огненный. Его пальцы теплые, но МакКою настолько горячо, что они кажутся ему прохладными, когда касаются его лица. Первые движения были почти болезненны, но сейчас это чистое и бесконечное наслаждение, слишком сильное, чтобы прекратить. Он знает, как стоит двинуться, чтобы Чехов кончил, чтобы забился под ним, не прикоснувшись к истекающему смазкой члену. Но не может остановить себя. Он двигается по очередности - пара размеренных толчков, несколько быстрых, при таком ритме кончить почти невозможно. Паша под ним кричит, и его сиплый голос кажется почти болезненным. Ноги на шее давят достаточно больно, но ничего из этого не смущает доктора.  
Он меняет угол, и Паша перестает дышать. Он даже складывает губы, будто пытаясь сказать что-то, но Леонард и сам понимает, что нашел нужную точку. И двигается резко, ловя беззвучные стоны губами.  
Раз. Два. И Чехов выгибается. Просто вздрагивает с рваным хрипом, сжимается. Три. МакКой едва может двинуться. Мутно-белые вязкие капли стекают между их животами. Павел ерзает и смотрит на доктора широко распахнутыми глазами. Четыре. На сей раз не выдерживает он сам. По инерции продолжая двигаться, уже неуклюже, как-то отвлеченно. Пять-шесть-семь...  
Он старается не упасть на Чехова, но это тяжело. Ноги Паши соскальзывают с его плеч, и МакКой ложится ему на живот, так до конца и не выйдя из горячего тела. В голове приятная невесомость.

Павел подтягивает его вверх, оплетая руками и закидывая ногу на бедро.  
Но доктор помнит, что здесь холодно. Будет холодно, стоит им так немного полежать.  
\- Нужно одеться.  
Чехов что-то недовольно бурчит и даже умудряется натянуть поданные доктором штаны, так и не раскрывая глаз. Пока МакКой возиться со своей собственной одеждой, Павел засыпает окончательно, так и не дождавшись рубашки.

 

Чехов просыпается от сильного толчка. Он с трудом открывает глаза. Пространства вокруг него мало. Маленький иллюминатор над ним темен. Приборная доска попискивает разноцветьем лампочек. Осознание приходит с трудом. Он в капсуле. И явно выброшен с Энтерпрайз.  
\- Что происходит? – он хочет прокричать это в коммуникатор, но голос хриплый, как у еще не проснувшегося человека. Пожалуй, давно они не занимались сексом настолько жарко.  
\- С тобой все будет хорошо, - отвечает спокойный голос МакКоя. – Планета под тобой обитаема и не враждебна.  
\- Какого хрена?! – теперь уже получается почти крик.  
\- Я возвращаю Энтерпрайз Кирку. Знаешь, оказывается, мы в самом деле сдружились, а я не люблю предавать друзей.  
Даже если бы у Чехова с собой был универсальный переводчик, он бы не смог подобрать слов.. Доктор Леонард МакКой, который буквально жил им, который готов был стать посмешищем в глазах окружающих, не отходя от него ни на шаг, который готов был отсидеть в тюрьме… Сейчас в прямом смысле этого слова выбрасывает его из своей жизни.  
\- А я?  
\- Мы не друзья, Паша. И не партнеры, - размеренный тон все еще не дает усомниться, что это его решение твердое и бесповоротное. - Мы коллеги. Я нашел более выгодную работу. Прости, что не предупредил об увольнении за две недели. Хотя нет. Они просто истекли, пока я сидел в камере.  
\- Но я же пришел за тобой.  
\- Пришел. Кирк был уверен, что придешь. Верил, даже когда я перестал. Прощай, Паша.  
Чехов слышит, как отключается связь.  
\- Что ж… - говорит он сам себе, прежде чем щелкнуть кнопкой тумблера и начать изучать информацию о планете внизу и просчитывать сроки, в которые сможет оказаться снова в космосе с собственным кораблем.  
Он не истерик и не привык впадать в панику. Он старается не думать о МакКое. И о том, что оказался достаточно глуп, чтобы вернуться за ним. Самым обидным является не тот факт, что МакКой увел его корабль, а то, что он сам показал свою привязанность. Впрочем, мысли доктора ему неизвестны. А не оценить идею Кирка и исполнение МакКоя он не может. В капитане он не сомневался ни секунды, а вот Леонард… Что ж должно быть, доктор чему-то научился у него. Это льстит.

Впрочем, игра еще не окончена. Чехов это понимает. Пожалуй, становится даже интереснее. Он улыбается самому себе и начинает расчеты.

До посадки одиннадцать минут.

Через четыре дня он будет в сорок пятом квадранте.

А через пару недель его ждет работа.

* * *

МакКой улыбается, глядя перед собой. Звезды мчатся ему навстречу. Вряд ли он когда-нибудь еще посидит в капитанском кресле, хотя кто знает. Он не до конца понимает собственные мотивы, но хочет вернуть корабль Кирку, по крайней мере, на то время, на которое капитан сможет удержать его в своих руках. Леонард обменяет корабль на работу обычным врачом в привычном лазарете, там, где в самом деле много пациентов. А главное, на работу в команде, где каждый готов прикрыть твою спину, и, что не менее ценно, задницу, даже если ты оступился.

Леонард уверен, что еще несколько часов, и с него будут сняты все обвинения. Энтерпрайз вернется к хозяину и, официально так и не обвиненный доктор, займет свой пост. По крайней мере, он надеется, что правильно распознал намек в словах Кирка. Конечно, этого никогда не одобрит Спок, так некстати получивший по голове, но все это не имеет значения.  
Ему отчаянно хочется верить только в то, что он не ошибся в главном. В том, что Павлу Чехову не интересен тот, кто следует за ним тенью. А вот человек, перебежавший ему дорогу, скорее всего, будет польщен пристальным вниманием.

МакКой улыбается, глядя перед собой, просчитывает ходы Чехова.

Одиннадцать минут.

Четыре дня.

Через две недели их ждет новая встреча, и приключений у экипажа Энтерпрайз прибавится.

 

**Author's Note:**

> * сompare (амер. итал.) - брат, друг, соратник


End file.
